A known image reading apparatus reads a document to output image data thereof. Conventionally, an image reading apparatus is connected to a personal computer or the like by a cable, when the image reading apparatus is used. Recently, an image reading apparatus having a function of forwarding image data to a portable terminal apparatus via a wireless network has been manufactured.
As the related art, there is a known image processing system constituted by an information terminal apparatus, and an image processing apparatus that transmits data to the information terminal apparatus, receives data from the information terminal apparatus, and performs printing and scanning. The image processing apparatus includes an interface unit that uses wireless communication to transmit data to the information terminal apparatus and receive data from the information terminal apparatus, an image data generating unit that reads a document to generate the read data, and a data compressing unit that compresses the read data. The number of compressing methods performed by the data compressing unit is at least one. As a communicating condition becomes worse, the data compressing unit performs a compressing process at a higher compressing rate to reduce a data size.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-117969.